conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Hellerick
Thanks for the suggestions. Nkr20 23:53, 23 August 2008 (UTC) Hi, Hellerick! Thanks for your suggestions to New Cambria. Remember, you are always welcome to try your hand at making or contributing to your own wiki here. Conworlding isn't easy. I know, because I've done it before and am still at it. So... If you need any help with getting started, just tell me and I'll see what I can do. Have you been looking at the other conworlds on this site? If so, what do you think of them? Tel Loiryn 03:21, 24 August 2008 (UTC) ---- I fixed the sentence you mentioned. I wrote it before I knew what the country would look like. You made a very nice map, too. Nkr20 03:36, 24 August 2008 (UTC) That's a cool-looking emblem! How did you make the text go in a circle so flawlessly? What program did you use? Tel Loiryn 15:00, 24 August 2008 (UTC) ---- Wow, that looks fantastic! I'll add it right away. Nkr20 15:34, 24 August 2008 (UTC) Hi, Hellerick. Please take a look at the new Forum and vote on featured world. Also, please check there every once in a while for any chat posts. Thanks! Tel Loiryn 21:32, 24 August 2008 (UTC) ---- I was thinking that the Keva name for New Cambria was similar to the Maori name for New Zealand: "Aotearoa." The english translation of Aotearoa is "land of the long white cloud." I think Orvehi Ðijoro should have an english translation along those lines. The kind of government I was planning to create: New Cambrian independence was declared in 1956, but wasn't recognized by the British until 1961. I mentioned a five-year transfer of powers agreement between the two governments, but I'm still working on it. To answer your question, the Constitution was passed in 1961. I've always wondered how to calculate area based on the number of pixels in a map. Is that something you can do in Photoshop? Nkr20 18:20, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Right, so the map factor is whatever you want each pixel on the map to represent in the world in square miles or something. So if your map is 1200x1000, then a factor of 1 pixel to 1 square mile means that this map represents 1200x1000 square miles. Tel Loiryn 16:39, 27 August 2008 (UTC) "Calculating Map Area in Photoshop " Okay, but what is this 'factor' you're talking about? It seems, from the procedure, that this is the average color value. How can an average color value be used in calculating 'map area'? Unless you have an alternate definition of map area from mine (deciding how large an area in the world that a map is supposed to represent)...? Tel Loiryn 12:52, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Hi Hellerick, Please write a detailed synopsis (summary) of your world on the List of Conworlds under your projects' sections, for all your projects. This will make the list of conworlds much more useful. Also, in the event that one of your works gets nominated for feature fiction we will have something ready to present immediately. If you haven't posted a world of yours onto the list, then please do so :) Thanks! Tel Loiryn 16:47, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Project: Category Major Overhaul Hi, Please help out with an ambitious new project (NOT a conworld) I've started on this site. Check out the debriefing page here: Forum:Category Major Overhaul. I would appreciate it if you could lend a hand to this effort. Thanks! Tel Loiryn 01:17, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Keva-English Dictionary Fantastic! That list will help the consistency of the Keva words. Thanks again Nkr20 06:20, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Doubt Hello Hellerick, I'm Cunha, I'm creating Southern Cross Republic, and I would like your help... How to calculate the states' area of my nation? Thanks in advance. -Cunha 13:25, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Area of map I have photoshop 6, and it doesn't have Blur > Blur Average. It doesn't seem to have any other means of calculating unusual areas that I know of... :( Tel Loiryn 16:26, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Thanks for the hint! I tried it out and it worked with 100% accuracy on a 16x16, which is really neat. :) Tel Loiryn 13:51, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Flags, etc. I like the new version of the St. George's County flag. I'll replace the old one with your version. I changed the cross in the old New Cambrian flag from white to yellow. You're right, it makes better sense.Nkr20 19:35, 6 September 2008 (UTC) Constitution I'll start looking over it right away! Nkr20 15:30, 24 September 2008 (UTC) :I've been reading though the Constitution you wrote, and it looks great! If I can help you with your country, let me know.Nkr20 14:48, 26 September 2008 (UTC) Re: Constitution What's wrong with citizenship provisions in the Article 25? : The text from Article 25 will be replaced with text more closely resembling that in New Cambria Nationality Law. Why you removed the right of the self-governing units to recognise regional languages? : New Cambria is a unitary state, not a federal one. County and municipal governments aren't autonomous to the degree of a state in the United States or a federal subject of Russia. Very few distinct powers are granted to the counties. They function more as demographic boundaries than political ones. Why you think the Parliament shouldn't have the right to dissolve itself? : In New Cambria, dissolution of Parliament is the sole discretion of the President, acting on advice of the Prime Minister. What "the Instant Run-Off" is supposed to mean? : Instant Run-Off is a type of voting system where voters rank candidates in order of preference. If no candidate receives a majority, the candidate with the fewest votes is eliminated, and the votes he received are re-distributed according to the second-preferences of the votes he received. You can read more about it here: Wikipedia:Instant-runoff_voting. If the President is not the Commander-in-Chief, then who is? : No one. New Cambria does not have any armed forces. You removed the jury trials (Article 100), what's wrong with them? : The text in Article 100 will be replaced with clearer, plain English text. Why you removed the right of the Supreme Court to supervise the court system and propose legislation (in the field of judiciary, and to apply the recent judicial dicisions)? : The Supreme Court's primary duty is to determine whether laws passed by Parliament comply with the constitution. Since the justices must remain insulated from the "court of public opinion," proposing legislation is incompatible with their jobs. I hope I've answered your questions appropriately. If you have any more, feel free to go ahead and ask! Thanks again for writing this constitution; it must have taken a lot of work. Nkr20 15:26, 27 September 2008 (UTC) Adjective New Cambria vs New Cambrian That's a very good question. To be honest, I hadn't given much thought to it until you brought it up. I guess the best explanation for why I use both terms interchangeably is because I live in the United States, and I'm a native speaker of American English. In English, there is no widely-used adjective form of "United States" like there is for other countries (France/French, Turkey/Turkish, Norway/Norwegian, for example). The adjective form of "United States" is "American," which is inaccurate for most people in this hemisphere. The examples you highlighted are just as ambiguous, I must admit. In the United States, a person is referred to as an American Citizen, but also referred to as having United States Citizenship. I guess that explains why I use both New Cambria and New Cambrian as adjectives. I should, however, consistently use one or the other. I hope this makes sense. By the way, are you a native speaker of English? What language(s) can you communicate in?Nkr20 03:01, 28 September 2008 (UTC) Parliament It looks like the country is divided into 100 electoral districts, each elects a member of parliament, right? :New Cambria is divided into 22 electoral districts, each electing between 3 and 7 MPs using the Single Transferable Vote method, which is a form of proportional representation. Number Plates Great article! I linked it to New Cambria#Economy and Infrastructure. Nkr20 14:42, 30 September 2008 (UTC) Satellite Photo/Parliament Seats Excellent satellite photo! I linked it to the 'Geography' section of the article. You are right about the seats in Parliament. I was trying to group them together, but I liked your idea of placing at least one seat per party in the front row. I've been trying to fill out the other sections with information; I think it's looking pretty good. Nkr20 15:55, 1 October 2008 (UTC) I like the countries template you made. Nkr20 17:15, 11 October 2008 (UTC) Hellerick, I like the flag you came up with, its great!! but I really like the jack and stripes as the national flag of Natal, but may I ask: Do you feel that flag is inappropriate? At any case, I would like to use the Star-Cross-Blue/Orange flag as a Parish flag rather than the National flag... may I have your permission to do so? Senate / National Registry I didn't think about the leading zero. Nice catch. I modeled the Senate on Seanad Eireann, the upper house of Ireland's Oireachtas (parliament). It has a similar mix of Senators. I wanted to create some kind of political body that would generate criticism in my country, so I could abolish it at a later date. In the Senate article, there will be a section on criticism and calls for reform. Sounds interesting, no? Nkr20 15:12, 25 October 2008 (UTC) TV Good points. I've scaled the paragraph back a bit. Nkr20 17:28, 29 October 2008 (UTC) Aliens and Russia Haha nope, its just a really cool name of a city in my opinion and I decided to use it. Archangellus 16:38, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Southport Seal Thanks for cleaning up the Seal. It looks great. The sword and heart symbol is sometimes used to symbolize the Virgin Mary, or occasionally, Jesus. I thought it would look cool on a seal. Nkr20 20:05, 4 November 2008 (UTC) RE: Mivalat "Ahem... You wrote that Malavat fell on October 10th this year. But Keva calendar is lunisolar, right? It means that the months are arranged to conform with lunar phases." :You're half right. You're thinking of a lunar calendar, where a month is the length of a single lunar cycle. In a lunisolar calendar, the months more-or-less follow the lunar cycle, but a certain number of days are added or removed from the calendar each year in order to keep it aligned with the solar cycle. The Keva calendar is lunisolar, which allows for a bit of leeway between the solar and lunar cycles. Mivalat was a 3-day holiday that ended on 12 October. Since that's only 2 days away from the actual full-moon, I'd say the Keva did a pretty good job of designing their calendar so many centuries ago. Nkr20 18:34, 5 November 2008 (UTC) Hello Hi, im new to this but I have a friend who can help me. I was wondering if you could put my country, New Lyon, on the Future world map. I want it to be where france used to be, just that small area and maybe spain too, but thats it. Ty Sepctor 23:11, 4 February 2009 (UTC) RE: Holidays Sorry I didn't respond sooner, I didn't notice that the talk page had changed. Good catch. Nkr20 01:18, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Survey Hey Hellerick, I'd like to take a moment to say that a few things have changed on this site, including the sidebar and List of Worlds. Comments? Suggestions? And also, please help improve this wiki by filling out a short questionnaire here. Thank you. Tel Loiryn 13:41, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Map Hi! Could you give me some hints making maps like the one for Commonwealth of Natal? Thanks, Portugues 12:28, 9 August 2009 (UTC) :Yes, I've got CS4. Portugues 13:02, 9 August 2009 (UTC) ::Just one more question: how do you calculated the country's area? Thanks for all, Portugues 15:46, 9 August 2009 (UTC) :::Ok, thanks! Portugues 15:57, 9 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Sorry for anoying again, but I made all steps and in tenth I couldn't have a good result (I tried with a real country). Could you give an example? Portugues 17:53, 9 August 2009 (UTC) :::::And how do you convert the pixels to square meters? Portugues 15:04, 11 August 2009 (UTC) racist Hello, Hellerick. I can see that on the Talk:New Cambria/1 article you said that Wales is a "British Province". I don't live in Wales, but that is insulting. Wales is a country. It isn't an actual country, but a country within the UK. So don't say that any Countries within the UK are "states", "provinces", "regions", or anything else in the future. Btw, in 17th century United Kingdom didn't exist. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 21:50, January 14, 2010 (UTC) How is that racist? And Wales is a province-level entity within the United Kingdom, like England and Scotland are. So to foreigners, it is a province or state. It's official title, however, is a country. If you're going to rant, rant correctly. When Wales has its own seat on the United Nations, then tell me it is a sovereign nation. Woogers 22:06, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Well, it ain't called a province, and neither is Scotland, England, or Northern Ireland. They are countries within the UK. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 22:11, January 14, 2010 (UTC) It doesn't matter what they're called :D. The same argument could be applied to the U.S. States, even more so because the United States is a federation. The point is, they're not sovereign states and they don't deserve to be called countries. They are provinces. Woogers 22:13, January 14, 2010 (UTC) They ain't provinces! They are officialy called Countries by the UK Government. The U.S. States aren't countries. They are just normal subdivisions. They UK Countries are special. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 22:15, January 14, 2010 (UTC) The U.S. States are officially called states by the US Government. A state is, by definition, a sovereign polity. A polity is, by definition, a "Politically organized unit, a nation". So each of the fifty united states of America count as their own nation. Big whoop. They're still provinces. The only country there is the United States of America. Applied to the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, the only country there is the United Kingdom itself. Accept it, you provincial. Woogers 22:20, January 14, 2010 (UTC) The UK is a sovereign country. But honestly, Scotland, England, Wales, and Northern Ireland are countries within the UK. Check Wikipedia, if you don't believe me. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 22:22, January 14, 2010 (UTC) It doesn't matter whether or not I believe you or not, or whether or not they're called countries or not. Its about whether or not Scotland, England, Wales, and N.I. can be called Provinces, States, or Regions, which they can, therefore your entire chain of logic that they can't is wrong. Woogers 22:26, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Administrative divisions get so confusing, just ignore that kind of thing. By definition, a state is a "country" like the PRC, Leubantia, Ivalice, Lxungion, UK, US, Canada, whatever. Therefore California, Baja California, Wales, etc. are not states. You can't call them nations because a nation is a unified group of people, so Kurdistan is technically a nation. A country can be whatever, from common phrases like "Oregon Country" or whatever you call it, or it could be a state like Japan, but this word should be avoided when talking politically. Provinces and regions are generic terms for sub-state entities, but it would be a little weird to say I went to the province of Pennsylvania. When you talk about this stuff, the gap between colloquiality and formality is so great it is necessary to just avoid calling any different uses of this vocabulary racist. Detectivekenny 23:05, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Well, strictly speaking, Wales is rather an English province, not British one. Scotland and England are the constituent entities that make up the United Kingdom, they are kingdoms that give up their own sovereignty in favor of the commonwealth, while Wales remains under the rule of the English monarchs since the XIII century, and ceremonially still is not a self-standing member of the union. From historical point of view Wales is a classical example of province (while Scotland is not). Not to mention that my exact words were Obviously it couldn't be Nouvelle-Cambrie, the Frenchmen wouldn't call the island after a British province. And from the point of view of the XVII century's Frenchmen Wales obviously was a British province — they had no idea about the contemporary politically correct language after all. — Hellerick 11:21, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Liked your San Lorenzo Article much... But so much info... so little time...Madmatt88 (talk) 15:40, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Chukchi Do you know Russian? Because if you do, you could be of great help to me. Thank, by the way. I obviously don't speak Russian but I think those Federal Subjects are really neat. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Duestchland - Texas - Sagesse - Oil City - Skandinavia) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 19:01, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Ah okay, many thanks for the name; I knew it wouldn't work anyways. And about the flag, I just thought it looked really neat and all. Thanks again. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Duestchland - Texas - Sagesse - Oil City - Skandinavia) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 18:10, October 28, 2012 (UTC)